


Just Freaky

by Drarryislife13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryislife13/pseuds/Drarryislife13
Summary: Draco gets hit with an unknown curse that causes...some freaky stuff to happen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 45





	Just Freaky

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Super smutty. This one is super weird and I wrote it just for fun. Please don't judge lol

"Would you keep it down potter? Do you want someone to hear us?" Draco whispered as Harry and him made their way through the abandoned mansion.

"I am being quiet. It’s your loudmouth that's going to get us in trouble." Harry said as they rounded the corner, Draco taking the lead. As they came into a large room Draco heard something on their tail and instinctively pushed harry behind him taking an unfamiliar spell to the chest. Harry fired away knocking the assailant into an unsteady wall. He then picked Draco up and apparated to St. Mungo’s.

Harry waited by the window in Draco's room for the nurses to tell him what was wrong. He was really starting to care for the git, even before he took a spell for him. He hoped that meant Draco cared about him too.

"Auror Potter?" A nurse said. "We can't find anything wrong with him. As far as we can tell he's just sleeping, but to be on the safe side maybe he should stay with you for a few nights to be sure. Once he awakens of course."

Harry was internally freaking out, but he nodded his agreement and went to Draco's bed side. He put his hand on Draco's arm and in that instance his eyes started to flutter open.

"H-harry?" He felt a strange sensation in his chest at the sound of his name in Draco's voice. Draco grabbed his hand. "Where am I?" 

Harry felt tingles in his fingertips. "The hospital, you’re alright, but you're going to come stay with me for a little while." Draco released Harry's hand without realizing he was holding it and jolted up. 

"What do you mean with you!?" he shouted. 

"We decided it would be best to have an auror look after you just to be sure you're alright, Mr. Malfoy." The nurse said.

"Oh, and I supposed you automatically volunteered, Mr. must save everyone." He noticed Harry's hurt expression.

"No, actually I was told I'd be best for the job by the nurses." Harry spoke calmly and now Draco felt bad for his sharp tongue.

They arrived from the hospital a few hours after Draco awoke, and now harry was hard at work getting the guest room, that he had used as a storage, ready. He had forced Draco to relax on the couch.

"You know I could just sleep on the couch tonight and we can do this tomorrow." Draco called.

Harry almost dropped the table he was levitating. "I'm not going to listen to you complain tomorrow about how bad the couch felt." Harry chuckled and continued his work. Draco swung around on the couch and leaned on the back so he could watch. Something felt strange though. He started staring at Harry's incredibly sexy figure and he'd be lying if he said he'd never done that before, but this time felt different. He almost felt more desire, like a strange primal urge. He'd never wanted someone so bad. he watched as little beads of sweat dripped down Harry's forehead and neck then he noticed he was starting to sweat too. 

"Are you feeling ok?" Harry asked. 

Draco hadn't even noticed he was staring back. "Yeah, yeah just feeling tired again."

"Well... Tadaaa!!! It's all yours!" Harry exclaimed, admiring his work while Draco admired his ass. 

They both said their good nights and got ready for bed. As Draco lay in the dark and quiet room, he couldn't get his mind of Harry’s body. He tried to imagine what he'd look like naked. Then he felt something stir in his pant. He reached down to adjust but something felt off. It felt more sensitive and... bigger. He couldn't stop touching himself. He slipped his hand in his pants and jumped at what he felt. He cast a Lumos and looked at what was now three engorged tentacles. 

they began to throb and pulsate, so he touched them again. It felt so good to touch them, but it wasn't enough. he needed more. He started thinking of harry again. How good his new tentacles would feel against his skin, in his mouth, or in that tight little ass. He couldn't take it anymore, so he quickly got undressed and snuck into Harry's room

He gazed at Harry's sleeping form in the moonlight. He was so beautiful, Draco Had to have him. He slowly and carefully slipping into bed behind him trying hard not to touch him fully just yet. He started kissing and sucking Harry's neck.

"D-Draco, what are you doing?" Harry moaned. Draco was expecting a fight, but this turned him on even more. 

He pushed his chest against Harry’s back and whispered in his ear, "I'm taking you." He felt Harry shake and moan, so he flipped him over and crawled between his legs. He spelled Harry completely naked. It felt so good being on top of him he almost just dove in, but he wanted to savor the moment. He left wet open-mouthed kisses all the way up his chest.

"Can I kiss you." He asked huskily. 

"Please." Harry moaned and Draco attacked his lips passionately. they both wallowed in the taste of each other and soon Draco needed more contact, so he reached down and grabbed Harry's member. Harry opened his mouth to moan and Draco took the opportunity to insert his tongue. He won dominance and explored ever bit of Harry's mouth. 

He was aching for more and couldn't stand it anymore, so he took Harry's hands and pinned them to the bed. Then he let his tentacles pulsate around Harry's cock. Harry looked surprised and tried to protest but Draco made one tentacle grow and inserted it into Harry's open mouth, soon he let pleasure take over and began pushing into Draco begging for more. Draco realize moisture was building on the larger tentacle and decided to let it move a little lower to Harry's hole and tease him. 

"Draco, I need it, please!" Harry cried. Draco started to push in just the tip. Just enough to tease and prepare harry. He began working in more and more till harry was a moaning mess. It felt amazing to have something so tight around him. The tentacle was so sensitive, and he discovered he didn’t need to pump, he could just force blood through it and make it pulsate in a way let left both men grunting and moan and clawing at each other. 

He found Harry’s prostate and began to pulsate harder against it.

"Draco I’m going to cum!" Harry screamed as he began to release. 

"Me too. Oh, fuck Harry!" Draco screamed as he followed, and all his tentacles released on and inside harry. 

They collapsed to the bed and passed out without even a simple clean up charm.

THE NEXT MORNING

Draco awoke with harry curled up in asleep in his arms. He was so happy in that moment, but then he remembered the tentacles. He looked under the covers and they were completely gone. Nothing there but his plain old cock. He gave a sigh of relief and a little bit of sadness. they felt great but he'd rather have his own dick. 

"What was that last night?" came a groggy voice. "They felt like tentacles. I thought I was dreaming but here you are so..." 

"Yeah that's what they were... they're gone now. Wait was it a good dream."

"The tentacle part was a but weird but..." Harry pushed Draco to the bed and kissed him, "it was an amazing dream." He smiled.

"Would you like to try it again without the tentacle part?" Draco laughed.

"MMM Gods yes!"


End file.
